This application relates to methods for safely administering gamma hydroxybutyrate (GHB) together with one or more other monocarboxylate transporter (MCT) inhibitors for therapeutic purposes. Example transporter inhibitors are valproate, diclofenac, and ibuprofen and combinations thereof.